fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Candy Dream
Candy Dream (キャンディドリーム) is a fanseries created by Raspberrycreme. The story was inspired by Pretty Cure and Roald Dahl's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Join five lucky children as they are to fight against evil and help the princess of her own land. It was later succeeded by [[Pastel ♡ Musical ♡ Friends|''Pastel ♡ Musical ♡ Friends]]. Plot Scott is a young boy who loves to come up with new ideas and he is fond of candy and sweets. He one day encounters Sprinkles, a little bunny from the realm of Skittleland. She tells Scott about her dangers, so he becomes a hero along with four other students so they can help Sprinkles and her friend Caramel to save their citizens. Characters Heroes |奄美 颯太 Amami Sōta|5 = Voiced by: Misuzu Togashi (Japanese); Noah Schnapp (English) Scott is a cheerful and kind young boy who loves making friends. He has a goal to become a hero and he is willing to help other smile and stay happy. Although he has his cheer spread, he is very aware of the dangers around him, and he also shows a lot of concern for others. His alter ego is Dream Zest and his theme color is yellow.}} |高瀬 二郎 Takase Jirō|5 = Voiced by: Yoshinori Fujita (Japanese); Eric Vale (English) Cody is often very greedy and has poor table manners. This means that he would refuse to share some of his favorite food such as chocolate. However, he is still willing to show everyone his respect and he also is known to be a fighter in his team. His alter ego is Dream Fudge and his theme color is red.}} '|キラメキ タカラ Kirameki Takara|5 = Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese); Andrea Libman (English) Juliet is a spoiled little girl with some sort of bratty behavior that shows often. She is better described as a "tsundere" in terms of anime. Despite this, when she gets closer to certain people, she shows her sweet side, leading her to caring for who she knows best. Her alter ego is Dream Sugar and her theme color is pink.}} '|鈴川 栄子 Suzukawa Eiko|5 = Voiced by: Arisa Komiya (Japanese); Monica Rial (English) Kate is an energetic and athletic girl with a passion for playing sports. She can seem competitive towards others, but in reality she is full of smiles and plays the sports mostly for fun. Her alter ego is Dream Blueberry and her theme color is blue.}} '|若林 香織 Wakabayashi Kaori|5 = Voiced by: Hiro Yuuki (Japanese); Vic Mignogna (English) Nick is an introvert who has a habit of playing video games very often. He doesn't talk too much and isn't exactly the nicest person to be around. Although he is like this, he is still willing to protect others and he loves to make impressions of his favorite characters. His alter ego is Dream Licorice and his theme color is orange.}} Mascots Villains Supporting characters Episode guide See also: List of episodes of Candy Dream Music Opening Sweet, Sweet Stars Ending A Place In Our Hearts Gallery Main article: Candy Dream / Gallery Trivia * Later on in the series, Sprinkles herself will be a hero, although it is currently unknown how she will. * A story has been written and published on Wattpad. * The villains summon some creatures known as "Crackers" in order to attack. * Each of the five heroes represent each Golden Ticket winner from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. ** Scott: Charlie Bucket ** Cody: Augustus Gloop ** Juliet: Veruca Salt ** Kate: Violet Beauregarde ** Nick: Mike Teavee Category:Fantasy Category:Slice of Life Category:English Dub Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Raspberrycreme Category:Candy Dream